Sakura an the Gate
by FyreByrde
Summary: Thhe SGC call in some people from Japan to help decipher a document. But the they know more than they are letting on.


"Sakura, why do you have to come? It's not that I mind, it's just the fact that you are pregnant." A guy mumbled.  
  
"And, why am I pregnant in the first place?" A female answered causing the person to turn an interesting shade of red.  
  
"You have to admit Li, that she got you there." Someone said slightly amused.  
  
"Can it, Eriol." Li said as he fritted his teeth.  
  
"Li Showran." Sakura said as he looked over at her husband with penetrating eyes  
  
"Sorry." Li said not sorry at all about what he said.  
  
"Now that you two have stopped arguing can we please go in now, my ankles are starting to swell." Sakura.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before. Come on now Sakura." Li said while Eriol opened the door, so Li could push Sakura in.  
  
"Li. Will you stop pushing me, I can walk myself thank you very much." Sakura said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Thank You for joining us." Hammond said, while both men were trying to get Sakura to sit down.  
  
"Well you could have asked us to come either sooner or later, but since you do need our help, we decided to come." Li spoke for them. Considering we was a natural born leader.  
  
"We are sorry that we had to call now, but we were getting desperate." Daniel didn't want anyone to be offended.  
  
"Fine. Can we see the text now?" Sakura asked as politely as possible.  
  
"Yes right this way ma'am." Replied Sam.  
  
"Call me Sakura, just don't call me ma'am it makes me feel like I'm in school again."  
  
"Sure, Sakura right this way."  
  
"Wow. This is amazing. Do you have what you have translated so far?"   
  
"Yes. Daniel tried as hard as he could to at least translate half of it. But since the words are all written together, he couldn't figure it out." Sam replied, while Daniel took out his translations.  
  
"Can I see your translations, and the original text?"   
  
"Sure why don't we go back to the debriefing room?"  
  
While Sakura is reading the text the SG-1 members have their conversation outside.  
  
"Why are 3 people here, I thought it was only going to be 1 or2." Jack asked slightly irritated.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa, are the best there is when it comes to ancient Japanese text. Considering that Sakura's father is Professor Aiden Kinomoto, a reknown archeologist. And I'm guessing here but I think that the other male is Li Showran, otherwise known as Syaoran Li, of the Li Clan. The Li Clan is supposed to be one of the richest family in China. He has also won a lot of martial art tournaments. It was also announced that Syaoran was getting married to someone from Japan. His mother and cousin who was said that they never liked anyone he went with. But after Syaoran spent some time in Japan. Both the mother and cousin approved of their relationship. Even when he was to marry his cousin Meiling Li. People who knew them knew that Meiling would never allow another girl look at Syaoran, and those who did had to face her wrath." Daniel answered while the rest of the team stared gaping at him.  
  
"Hey if you guys had even bothered to read up on the people that would look on our most important secret, you would have known everything there is to know about them." Daniel continued, after seeing the stares.  
  
At the same time in the room.  
  
"Eriol I want you to look at this very closely, and tell me if you recognize it." Sakura said while handing him an ancient scroll.  
  
"Sure...Wait a minute this is Clow's handwriting."  
  
"I thought so. Now just read this thing."  
  
"Clow Reed did many things in is years, and among them were his Clow Cards, but he also made gates, so that he could travel to other planets. The gates were made before he started on the Clow Cards, and it took a large amount of his energy to make them. But when he finished them they were so large that he never really put them to good use. It was said that the 7 gates on the this planet were buried when he did not use them. The gates were in Japan, Africa, Egypt, New York, and many other places around the world. The one in Japan is supposed to be buried under his house. Clow Reeds' rival, called themselves the Ancients, found about what he did and activated them. But what they didn't was that there was a safety on the gates. In order for the gates to be truly active would be for his heirs, to say an incantation. The gates also served as another purpose, the gates were to power the cards to their maximum level, but when Clow realized that the cards would destroy the areas around the gate, he made it so that the gate can only go to other worlds with gates. The only other way to open the gate without an incantation is for the heir's to have the key for the gate."  
  
"Wow. Who would have ever guessed that a gate could take people to other planets." Sakura said when Eriol was finished reading.  
  
Regular Time:  
A phone rings suddenly. The team outside lean on the door to hear better.  
  
"Hello...Kero!? I thought that we agreed this line would only be for emergencies....And sweets are not an emergency...I don't care, because I know how much candy Madison has...Kero listen to me for a second, you know the thing that we're researching? Well I have in my hand a text that was written by Clow himself, the problem is that it's in third person....Well yea. It refers to a gate that can transport you to other planets...Well of course you haven't heard anything about it, Clow made the gates before he made the cards....Well the real purpose of the gate was to generate energy for the cards, but when he realized that the cards would then destroy the area around it he buried them around the world. There are supposed to be 7 of these, the text also said something about either using an incantation or key for the gate to be restored. It also said that his enemies, the Ancients dug up the gates and activated them, but he put a safety on them....I thought of that too, that's why I want to see one of the gates for myself. We do need to see if the key fits. And maybe Eriol can even recognize it...Don't worry I have the cards and the key on me right now...Sure just ask Madison for a helicopter ride here...Yes they are both here...Sure here's Eriol."  
  
The rest of the conversation was muffled by the other two talking.  
  
"It's good news isn't it, if the cards can get energy from another source, that would mean that you would have more energy to deliver the baby." Li said happily.  
  
"Yes. But you read the text, the cards would destroy the area around the gate. And as much as I would want the cards to have more energy, I can't let the cards destroy anything that is not evil. I trust the cards but I can't risk them killing someone, because I was being selfish."  
  
"Sakura, I know you, and you are not selfish in any way."  
  
"He's right Sakura, thinking about yourself and well being is not selfish. But I do agree that it would be pretty risky." Eriol said while handing the cell phone back to Sakura.  
  
"Kero and Madison will be meeting us in New York, in two days. Madison wants to, and I quote, get our costumes ready."  
  
"Do we have to wear those costumes?" Li complained.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we want to wear it or not. Madison will talk us into it." Sakura replied with a sigh.  
  
"I really don't mind her costumes, just as long as she doesn't go over board with the frills." Eriol said.  
  
"But knowing Madison that's what she would do. We might as well hide all her film when she gets here, because I don't want to see myself in another movie." Sakura.  
  
"But doesn't she use a digital one now, especially after we hid her film?" Eriol.  
  
*sigh*  
  
At that time SG-1 enters the room and bombard the three with questions.  
  
"What do you know about the StarGate?"  
  
"Who is Clow?"  
  
"How did you get a cell phone through security?"  
  
"There are seven StarGates?"  
  
"Why are you going to New York?"  
  
"What key are you talking about?"  
  
"What cards?"  
  
"How does a gate power cards up?"  
  
"Why do cards need power?"  
  
"We didn't call it a StarGate. I am the half reincarnation of Clow. We did not sneak the cell phone in, they just didn't check hard enough. Yes there are seven gates. We are going to New York because there is a gate there. We were talking about the Key of Clow, now known as the Star Key. We were talking about the Clow Cards, now known as the Sakura/Star Cards. The gate will give the Cards the energy they need. Cards need power and energy just as we need air to survive." Eriol answered without missing a beat.  
  
"Are you sure that we should have told them?" Li asked carefully.  
  
"We might have as well told them everything. They were listening in on our conversation." Eriol replied.  
  
"I'm sorry but that was a little hard to believe even after all the things I've seen." Jack said truthfully as his words began to sink in.  
  
"All we just said was true, we can even prove it to you if you show us where you keep your StarGate." Sakura said.  
  
"How do you know that we have a StarGate?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well from the fact that you know one of it's names and the fact that I can now feel the Gates power."  
  
"How can feel the Gates power?"  
  
"The same way I can feel your power, and everybody 


End file.
